


Marauders - Taylor Swift songs.

by Marlene1960



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Album: Lover (Taylor Swift), Album: Red (Taylor Swift), Album: Reputation (Taylor Swift), Album: evermore (Taylor Swift), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlene1960/pseuds/Marlene1960
Summary: Small Marauder one-off’s based on Taylor Swift songs. Mainly about Wolfstar but can be about other relationships. :).Most of these will follow the exact story (or most of it) of a certain Taylor Swift song. They’re always going to be really short but I hope you enjoy them!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	1. It's Nice To Have A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the best songs on the Lover album!
> 
> Okay, this is so small but I didn't use the entire song. 
> 
> I hope it makes sense, if you could leave a comment if you have any Taylor songs you want me to do that would be great! :

Sirius and Remus were walking back to their dorms, it had been a long and boring day full of lessons. Luckily, they had a free period to do whatever they pleased. Sirius noticed the small carvings of initials along the walls of the corridor, he knew that when the time came he, James, Remus and Peter would etch their initials in every place they could manage. 

“Merlin, it should be illegal to be this cold.” Remus moaned, shivering. 

“Here, take my jacket, ” Sirius said. He handed his leather jacket to the boy beside him and watched as he put it on. 

“Wanna play chess?” Remus asked as the went through the portrait hole. 

“Sure, sounds like fun, ” 

Though Sirius had been at Hogwarts for seven years now, he was still in love with the feeling of someone wanting to spend time with him. He never felt alone for long when he was in these castles walls. 

𝘐𝘵‘𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, he said to himself. 

\--

They played a few games but got bored eventually. The light was draining out of their dorm room when Sirius said: “I have an idea, ” 

He grabbed Remus’ hand and pulled him out of the no-longer-empty common room and outside. He took them to the bridge that he had once kissed Marlene on (that felt like a million years ago now. A war was brewing outside and things were changing, their childhood was slipping out of their tight grasp. They didn't have forever to be here.).

“Why’re we here?” Remus asked, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“We have under a year left in this school, I wanna enjoy it as much as I can. Look, the sun’s setting and I wanna watch it... With you, Moons, ” 

The light pink sky spread over their heads as the sun sank down. They were out until after dark. Being in their seventh year, their curfew was later than everyone else’s so they stayed as long as they wanted. In each others company. Just them. 

\---

“Let's play a game!” James said as they sat in the common room. Lily was sat on his lap, her arms around his neck; Dorcas and Marlene we're sat with their arms around each other, Mary was painting her nails a shiny dark blue and Peter was stuffing his face with chocolate frogs. Remus was reading a muggle book he had brought from home and Sirius was secretly reading it over his shoulder, enjoying it but he would never admit to that. 

“What game?” Marlene asked. 

“Truth or dare! I’ve always loved playing that!” Dorcas piped up. 

They played a few rounds, passing bottles of fire whiskey to each other and getting slightly tipsier than they should have been for a Thursday evening. Everyone was telling the truth and it was exciting. Not everyone was picking dare, but it didn't matter. 

“Remus, truth or dare?” Mary asked. 

“Truth, ” he said.

“How have you been lately?” 

He furrowed his brows and Sirius watched him, wanting to know he had actually been. “Stressed out, I guess.” 

“Yeah... Me too...” Sirius whispered loud enough for only Remus to hear. They exchanged a small smile with each other. They continued to play and they got more drunk. 

Near the end of the night, when all of their friends had gone to bed something gave Remus the nerve to touch Sirius’ hand. 

𝘐𝘵‘𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, he said to himself again, his hand being held by Remus. 

He leaned in quickly and kissed his friend on the lips. They kissed until they were both breathless, gasping for air as if they were drowning. They were drowning in each other and in the moment. 

𝘐𝘵‘𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.


	2. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begin Again is one of my favourite Taylor songs, it's so beautiful.

James was about to go on a date with Lily Evans. He was shocked she had said yes to his offer, he used to spend his time doing everything he could to get together with her. 

That was until Regulus came along. 

It was alarming that he found himself being dragged into the cupboard by the young Slytherin. He was pinned up against the closed door and every part of his body was kissed. It became an often occurrence, strange but addictive, wrong but it still felt so right. Regulus was Sirius’ little brother, if anyone found out they would be in so much trouble - thankfully no one ever did, but that didn't stop it from hurting. 

They would hang out a lot, not just snog. Sometimes it would be a small walk around the castle or an hour or two in the library; it didn't matter, as long as they spent time together. But, things weren't what James wanted them to be. Regulus was generally a sad and lonely person whose life had been filled with darkness. James was the opposite, he was cheerful, always surrounded by people and cracking joked or laughing out loud. He loved Regulus, he knew that but he would never understand why Regulus has initiated the first move and then always be in a mood with him. 

But he was over that now and he was back head-over-heels in love with Lily again. He took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror; Regulus never liked it when James wore the denim jacket but he did.   
He walked out of the dorm and headed down to Hogsmeade, he began whistling 𝘊𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘺 𝘓𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘊𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦 by Queen that Remus had been playing a few hours before. Regulus always said he didn't get this song but he did.   
James walked to the Three Broomsticks and expected Lily to be late but she got there early and she was stood waiting outside, he walked to her with a soft smile. She smiled back - she didn't know how nice it was to have her reply with a smile but he did.   
They talked and ordered drinks. James said something stupid, it wasn't very funny but she threw her head back laughing like a little kid. He found it strange that she thought he was funny because Regulus never did. 

James had spent the last few months thinking all love ever does is break you apart and end. But, on that warm Wednesday, he watched it begin again. 

“Merlin, I've never met anyone who loved as many ABBA songs as me!” Lily chirped when James mentioned how he had just been given their latest album on vinyl for his birthday. 

“Me neither, I used to get told that it was kinda stupid and childish to like them...” James said, thinking of Regulus again. 

“They can't be a very nice person, ” 

“I dunno, I think they were. Just misunderstood, ” James looked at his half-empty glass. 

“Who was it?” 

“Just... Just someone I met in the summer.”

They told stories to each other about random things. Lily said she’d never seen James act so shy and she didn't know why he was acting like that but he did.   
She wouldn't stop laughing at his jokes and every time it made James more and more confused as to why she found him funny. Why didn't Regulus ever laugh at his jokes? Why didn't Regulus ever laugh at all? Why hadn't Regulus ever smiled at all? 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't give Lily his full attention. Everywhere he looked he saw his ex-boyfriend’s face or something random that reminded him remotely of the things they used to do. 

He only wanted to start something new with Lily. She was the girl he had been in love with since she bumped into him that day in their first year. He wanted to erase Regulus’ firm grip from his still-damaged heart. 

But, as the evening drew to a close, they walked through Hogsmeade, the sun sinking behind them and Lily’s hair looking as beautiful as ever, he came close to bringing Regulus up, but he stopped himself. He couldn't speak his name even though it had been four months since James ended it because he knew the relationship was entirely one-sided. Lily started talking about the muggle movies that she thought he might like and he realised that, if he was with Lily, she would most definitely help him overcome his past love. 

James didn't realise that he would be telling this story every Christmas. He didn5 realise that if he hadn't kissed her back outside the castle door, he would not be living in this beautiful house in London, married to the most beautiful girl he could ever imagine and have the most beautiful son. 

That night, for the first time the past became the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Again is on the RED album if anyone was wondering! ;).


	3. New Year's  Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on one of the slower Taylor songs that I think is absolutely gorgeous (no pun intended).
> 
> This is pretty much the first page of Marlene’s diary full of memories about her and Dorcas. She started writing the diary four months after Dorcas’ tragic death (just imagine Dorcas dies in December 1980 instead of late 1981).
> 
> Apologise in advanced for this sad one!

I was cleaning up the common room with Dorcas, it was January first and the New Year's Party was as glamorous and brilliant as ever. Glitter all over the floor that we all knew we would be finding until the day we left the school (that wasn't when I thought about it, we had just over a year left at Hogwarts and I was terrified for our time here to end. A war was preparing outside of the castle grounds, ready to snatch our childhood away at any time. It did, it took it away from all of us when we joined the Order, I didn't know that then. I didn't know what would happen, I didn't know what would become of us and where we would go. I'm glad I didn't.). Candle wax had been spilt over a few of the desks - one of James’ brilliant ideas to have the entire night by the light of candles, beautiful but most certainly messy - and used polaroids on ever surface. The room was a mess but I didn't mind. Dorcas and I had been tidying up the room for nearly two hours now and I loved it, being in the same room as her, just us two. I’ve loved her for approximately two years and she still doesn't know. 

But, last night I caught her eyeing me when I came downstairs in my usual denim jacket and skirt that I borrowed from Lily. I never wear skirts, they’re uncomfortable and I look too girly but Lils said I had to - she begged me, I couldn't resist - but it was worth it to see Dorcas gaze at me with her mouth open. I wanted to push her up against the wall and kiss her right there, but I didn't (took every power I have not to). We spent a lot of the party together, talking and occasionally dancing. She looked as gorgeous as ever. 

I wanted her, I wanted every part of her forever. I wanted to be the one she would love and I wanted her midnight's. But we were only cleaning up bottles on New Years Day.

We were both cleaning up the same desk now, I don't know why when we still had so much of the room to clean. Her hand touched mine, I wasn't sure if it was by accident or not but I took hers in mine and squeezed it. My eyes wouldn't look up from the table but I knew that I'd want to be there with her if she was in pain, happy, sad, nervous or excited. I wanted to be with her. 

I wanted to stay with her when it's hard or when it's wrong or when she's making stupid little mistakes. But, we were just cleaning bottles up on New Year's Day. 

That was one of the best days of my life. The party before and the cleaning of it. If Sirius hadn't asked Dorcas and I to do it, maybe we wouldn't have gone through any of this. I said that to her once but she disagreed. She said that if it wasn't that day by that desk, it would've been on the bridge or in our dorm or at an Order meeting. “𝘐𝘵‘𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴.” she said. 

I didn't know that day that we would become a couple very soon. I didn't know that we would move into a house together in London when we left Hogwarts. I didn't know that I would propose to her while watching the sunset in the back garden of James and Lily’s house. I didn't know that we would plan the entire wedding as soon as we could. I didn't know that every single day I would fall more and more in love with her. I didn't know that we wouldn't have forever. I didn't know that we would never get married. I didn't know that I would lose her quicker than I had gotten her. I didn't know that I would be completely torn apart by the loneliness and grief of losing the love of my life. 

So, don't read the last page of this diary. The page is splattered with my tears. I still hold onto the memories as tightly as I used to hold onto her. Without them, I would have nothing. 

Whoever finds this, the last page will never hurt as much as it hurt me. You can never imagine what I had to go through. But, I hope this falls into the right hands. Maybe little Harry will find it or maybe Remus and Sirius will adopt a child and they'll find it. 

And to you, Dorcas my dear, I'll see you again. Forever and always, just as we promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE how short they are but it's so hard to try and make them long omg. I’ll keep trying to extend them, that's a promise! :).
> 
> Album is Reputation (my personal favourite).


	4. Champagne Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on one of my favourite songs from Taylor. It's beautifully heartbreaking.
> 
> So, I had an idea when I was in the car and listening to this song to make this and I'm so proud of it (maybe a little too proud...?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A diary entry from James on the day that Lily didn't say yes to his marriage proposal.
> 
> This 𝘪𝘴 pretty sad, I mean, I cried writing it, so good luck with that. :).

Dear Diary, 

I booked the night train back, it felt right to sit and cry on an empty train while the stars passed behind me at fast speeds. Just kind of fit the mood, right? I was the only one on this end of the train and I liked it. My tears fell and I began to sob as I imagined everyones reactions in my head. I’m James Fucking Potter, how did I end up weeping on a muggle train at seven minutes past midnight? Sirius’ll ask me how it went, I'll tell him and he’ll laugh thinking I'm joking and then he’ll hug me in the brotherly way he does and tell me things will be okay (and with that sure, calming voice I’ll fucking believe him even though know it's not fucking true). I’ll tell Remus and he’ll give me some good advice but I probably won't follow it because I can't be arsed. I'll tell Peter and he’ll just say I shouldn't have done it in the first place and make me feel like even more of a fucking fool. I started to replay the moment in my mind again, trying to remember the exact moment of when it happened, just in case I'd somehow missed something. 

We were dancing on the porch of her quaint little muggle house. Her hair was pinned up on the top of her head in a bun - I’ve always liked it when it was like that, she looked like a Victorian princess - and she was wearing a beautiful, yellow dress. We’ve been together for two years today and we played our song (𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘖𝘧 𝘔𝘺 𝘓𝘪𝘧𝘦 by Queen. It was the first song that came one when we first began dating because Sirius couldn't stop playing that album that month. One of her favourite songs of all time and now one of mine because of her. I remember her humming it to me as she brushed her hair and I watched, completely bloody mesmerised by every movement she made.) while slow dancing together by nothing but candlelight. The song was nearly over and I pulled away, reached into my pocket and pulled my mother’s wedding ring out. I got down on one knee, my hand still intertwined with hers and watched as her smile faded slower than I thought was humanly possible. I asked her to marry me, told her that she was the love of my life and I wanted to spend an eternity with her, however long that was would be. She dropped my hand, shook her head and went inside her house, leaving me there. I had a speech but I stood speechless, looking down at the ring to try and cover up the fact my eyes were swimming with tears. 

I had to go home. I couldn't go in and stay the night as we planned, not now that she had pretty much torn my heart out, stomped on it and cut it into a thousand pieces. It was as of my heart was made of glass and she dropped it. I paid for the train with the muggle money that Lily taught me how to use only a few months ago. Her picture in my wallet smiling brightly at me in the elegant summery dress that I bought her for her birthday. It broke my heart even more. 

When the train came to a stopped where I was getting off, I sighed deeply and stood up. I walked off, dragging my feet behind me. I wasn't in any rush. I didn't want to go home and explain to my parents and then to my best friends how she walked away from me and left me on one knee. 

I got home, knocked on the door and waited for my mother to open it. When she did, she hugged me tightly and pulled me in. I sat down in the living room, Dad was already asleep on his chair but she woke him. 

“So, my son’s engaged! How happy was she?” she asked, her face wide with a proud smile. 

I broke down. I wished I hadn't told them what I had been planning now, but I couldn't have kept it in. I’d told everyone except Lily, I even asked her parents for permission. Now, what do I tell them? “She turned me down”? “She broke up with me”? Did that mean she broke up with me? Where we still together? So many questions. 𝘛𝘰𝘰 many questions. Merlin, it’s so 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨! I pinched myself as tears streamed down my face, hoping that I'll wake up and it'll all be a dream; hoping that I'll wake up and we’ll be sleeping in the same bed, her on my chest and my mother’s ring on her finger. 

I explained what happened, choking on the words as they came out. Now that is actually spoken the words, it was certain that it had happened; as if denying it would make it less true somehow. 

“Love slipped beyond your reaches, mate, ” my dad said, in a not-very-comforting tone. He was right, though. 

I stood in the bathroom, looking in the mirror at my flushed face from the crying, the shock, the sadness and the bitter November outside. 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯‘𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺, I told myself. It didn't make me feel better, but it made me believe that she had a reason other than she just didn't love me. But, I am still madly in love with her. Ever since the day I saw her go up onto the stool and the Sorting Hat put her in the same house as me. She hated me for years, maybe she still hates me now. Maybe she wanted to get back at me for constantly begging her to become my girlfriend for years. Maybe it was revenge; well, it fucking worked. 

“She would have made such a lovely bride, ” my mum said to my dad as they came up the stairs. She would. She really fucking would. Her gorgeous auburn hair on a silky white dress, her freckled nose drinking as she smiled. I’d pictured the day so many times, we’d even joked about it a few times when we were still in Hogwarts. She said that we should wait until the war had ended of we ever wanted to get married because we had “bigger things to worry about.”

And now that I think about it, my heart-break, it feels shameful to worry about something so small when the war is still going in. I said aloud: “𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘨𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘴.” and broke down in tears again.


End file.
